Holiday Plans
by poisonedinsanity
Summary: The investigation team takes a break to clear up their mind. But will Light really take a break from his fight against L? Pre Mello & Near Arc


**Holiday Plans**

"Aizawa, what should we do now?"

"No idea, Ide. I think we're out of clues. Again."

"Everyone," L appeared from the back door of the hotel room they were in. "I have a suggestion."

"What is it Ryuzaki?" asked curiously Aizawa.

"Let's take a break."

"Huh?"

"You should all go on a vacation, somewhere nice."

"But –"

"End of discussion. I want you all to be clear-minded at work and relieve yourselves of all stress."

"What about you, Ryuzaki?" asked Light while drinking his morning coffee.

"I'm planning to go to Australia. In Sydney. I have a house there so I'll go relax for a couple of weeks."

"Alright, Ryuzaki." continued Light. "Then let's all meet back here in two weeks, ok?"

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

_ Meanwhile, I can finally take care of my plan. _

Light finished his coffee and after putting the cup down on the table he got up and started gathering his things.

"Where are you going, Light?" asked Light's father.

"I'm going to England. I'm going to play some tennis there and maybe even take part in a contest or two."

"Ok, Light. Do you need any money?"

"Don't worry dad, I have my own." said Light while putting his jacket on. He then picked up his backpack and headed towards the exit of the hotel room.

"I'll be going then."

"Bye, Light."

He left the hotel and entered on of the cabs that were waiting in front.

_ I finally have the opportunity to do this. _

"Take me to this address, please." said Light while giving the driver a piece of paper.

"Ok."

_ I thought this time would never come. I just have to pick some things from home and I can finally go there. Hopefully they will let me stay for a week or two. Judging by my intelligence, they should let me stay and observe other people from there. _

Several hours later, Light was boarding the direct flight to England which took him there in about ten hours.

One hour later, he was entering an institution which highly resembled and orphanage, especially because there were some children wandering around.

"You must be Yagami Light, am I right?"

"Yes. That's me, Mr. …"

"Call me Roger. It's not my real name, of course. I have to be careful."

"So…"

"Welcome to 'Wammy's House'. I hope your staying here will be enjoyable."

"So you're letting me stay here after all?"

"Yes. I've thought about it with the members that live here and we've decided that nothing bad would happen if we allow you to live here for a week, especially that you are working under L."

"With."

"Huh?"

"With L, not under him."

"Oh, sorry, but –"

"Nevermind. Could I please go to my room? I am very tired from the flight."

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry. I'll have Mello show you to your room. Mello!" Roger yelled out towards the building and a blond haired girl came out.

"Yes, Roger?"

"Please show Light his room."

"Alright. By the way, may I have another condom pack?"

"Again? I just gave you one."

"I know, but Matt ripped the last one when he inserted his –"

"Alright, alright. Just take one from my office. The third drawer on the right."

"Thanks, Roger. Let's go, Light."

_ Something seems terribly wrong here… _

Mello led him inside and after walking up a grand staircase, they turned right towards a long hallway. They walked for a while and then stopped near room 265.

"This is your room."

"Do you even have this many rooms?"

"We have over a thousand. Half of them are underground though."

"Oh."

Mello put down Light's luggage, pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door.

"Here's the key, Light."

"Thanks."

After he gave the key to Light, Mello disappeared back into the hallway.

_ This is a room? It looks more like an apartment. Let's see what we've got here … One dormitory, a living room, a dining room, two kitchens, two bathrooms and … what the hell? An upper floor? This is just not right. So it is true that English tend to exaggerate with certain things. Alright, so all I have to do now is try to find out where did L live before he came here, who were his parents and his real name. After that I just have to do my usual job and after a month or two I can have Misa kill him. That should be relatively easy for me. So I'll talk to Roger tomorrow, because it's already late. I'll just go to sleep now. _

"Keep an eye out for me, would you?"

"Alright." replied Ryuk.

"Good morning, Ryuk."

"Huh, you're up already, Light?"

"Yes, I have a lot of things to do today."

"Oh."

After taking a shower and putting some clothes on, Light left the room and went down in the main hall. There were a lot of children roaming around and a certain one of them that was sitting on the staircase was staring at him insistently. He was a white haired boy with white clothes and no shoes or socks at all.

"Who is Ryuk?"

"Huh?"

_ What's wrong with this guy? Did he eavesdrop at my door? _

"I asked you who Ryuk is."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I've heard you talking with him last night."

"You must be hearing things. I've come alone here."

"Is he the one helping you kill people?"

"What? I think there's something wrong with you."

"Is he a death god? Does he kill for you? You came here to find out L's real name, haven't you? You think that you are more intelligent than all of us here and that you can outsmart Roger to give you all he has about L. Am I right?"

_ What's wrong with this kid? He knows everything. Does he work for L? No. That's not possible. But how can he know such things? I have to be careful with what I do around here starting now. _

"You're definitely not thinking straight. You actually think that I am Kira? I don't have time for such nonsense. I have other business to do."

And without anymore words between them, Light resumed his walking towards Roger's office. The building was quite big so it took him about five minutes to reach it. He knocked on the door and got an affirmative response from the other side of it. He entered and sat down on a chair like Roger asked him to.

"So, what would you like to begin with, Light?"

"Well, all I want is to learn more about this place and about how the children are being thought."

"That's not something I could tell you. You'll just have to observe the children during their study periods."

"But there is one thing you could help me with."

"What would you like me to do, Light?"

"I want you to tell me something about the history of this place. Like since when does it recruit gifted children and how many have studied here before."

"Oh, I think I might have a record book in the basement. Wait here until I get it, would you?"

"Alright, I'll wait."

_ This is so easy. _

Roger got off his chair and left the room.

_ Good, now I just have to find L's file. Let's see. I should start with Roger's desk. Huh? I'm surprised. He actually keeps student files here. Hmm…Kelly, River, Lawliet, Henry … damn. Why don't they have pictures? _

Suddenly the office door slammed itself against the wall and Roger along with five armed British police officers barged in, put Light against, covered his eyes and tied his hands and legs.

"What the hell are you doing, Roger?"

"What are you doing through my files?"

"What files?"

"The files that you –"

All the desk drawers were closed and Light was holding a wedding ring in his right hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't I even pick up the ring I dropped?"

"But you're not married."

"What? I've been married to Amane Misa for five months now."

"What? But -. Oh. I'm sorry. I sincerely apologize."

"You guys are nuts. I can't tolerate such 'hospitality'. I will pack my bags and leave at once."

"But –"

"No 'but'!"

The police officers untied Light and he went straight for his room to pack his things. One hour later, Light was on a train and heading towards a different city to play tennis for real.


End file.
